Por fin solos
by That Little Girl 13
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando Jace y Clary se quedan una noche solos en el Instituto? M por lemons


**Hooola! :) Esta historia es una pequeña viñeta de lo que pasa cuando Jace y Clary se quedan solos en el Instituto una noche y su amor les lleva, pues... ya imagináis.**

**AVISO: Está calificado M por una razón, sabéis a lo que me refiero ¿no? :P Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido sería mejor que no leyeras la historia :) **

**Nada más, espero que os guste la historia y la disfrutéis :)**

**Por cierto, tengo otra historia en curso que podéis encontrar en mi perfil. Por ahora sólo tiene un capítulo subido, pero ya tengo preparado el segundo y tengo previsto escribir algunos más, la historia se llama _'I can't stop loving you' _(es en castellano, aunque el título sea en inglés :D) **

**Aquí os dejo con '_Por fin solos':_**

* * *

><p>El motor del coche de Jordan les indicó a Jace y Clary que el chico lobo, su novia Maia, Simon e Isabelle ya se habían marchado. Isabelle había dicho que iban a una fiesta en algún lugar de la ciudad, les había ofrecido invitación pero Jace la rechazó, poniendo excusas.<p>

- Por fin solos –dijo el chico, acercándose a Clary.

Ella sonrió. Su madre y Luke estaban de viaje de novios y, tras mucho esfuerzo, Clary había convencido a Jocelyn para que la dejara quedarse en el Instituto el tiempo que ellos estuvieran fuera. Su idea era estar con Jace, pero esto no había resultado fácil, pues el Instituto estaba siempre atestado de gente. Ahora que Maryse estaba reunida con la clave en otra ciudad y Alec había desaparecido con Magnus después de comer, el Instituto se había quedado vacío, a excepción de ellos dos.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?- preguntó Jace, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Clary.

- La verdad es que me gustaría darme una ducha –contestó Clary, inocentemente; vio la desilusión en los ojos de Jace, aunque este no hizo ningún comentario. Clary sonrió, lo había hecho a propósito, en realidad lo que quería era cambiarse de ropa, estar guapa para él.

La chica se acercó a su maleta e, intentando que Jace no la viera, sacó su conjunto de ropa interior más sexy, uno de sujetador y braguitas rojo con puntilla negra. Lo hizo sin saber muy bien por qué, pues no estaba segura de si llegarían tan lejos. Después, Clary se metió en el baño sin decir ni una palabra, bajo la mirada atenta de Jace.

Ya en el cuarto de baño, Clary abrió el grifo de la ducha, aunque en realidad no pensaba ducharse. Se cambió de ropa y se recogió el pelo en un moño. Luego, cogió una toalla azul cielo que estaba colgada de la puerta y se envolvió con ella. Apagó el grifo y abrió un poco la puerta; Jace estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo, pero cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, miró en dirección a Clary. Estuvieron un rato así, mirándose el uno al otro, sin hablar, deseándose cada vez más.

Entonces, Jace se levantó y se acercó a ella. Clary, sin poder aguantarse más, dejó caer la toalla al suelo, dejando a la vista su menudo cuerpo cubierto tan solo por aquel conjunto de encaje. Los ojos de Jace se oscurecieron por el deseo, se aproximó más a ella, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y le susurró al oído:

- Estás preciosa.

Clary temblaba sin poder evitarlo, mientras Jace recorría su cuello con sus labios, llenándolo de besos. Subió hasta su boca y la miró a los ojos con descaro antes de besarla con pasión. Ella deslizó sus manos hasta el vientre de él e hizo pasar su camiseta negra por su cabeza. Clary le echó los brazos al cuello y él dejó de acariciarle la espalda un momento para pasar a acariciarle los muslos. Jace hizo fuerza con sus brazos y consiguió levantar a Clary del suelo, lo suficiente como para que a ella le diera tiempo de rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Siguieron besándose mientras Jace los arrastraba a ambos hacia la cama, donde se dejó caer encima de Clary. Ella siguió acariciándole mientras Jace le besaba el cuello, el pecho, el estómago. Las manos de Jace encontraron el cierre del sujetador y miró a Clary, como pidiéndole permiso. La chica no quería parar, pero no estaba segura de saber si quería que llegaran tan lejos.

- Jace, yo… -dijo, jadeando, mientras el le acariciaba el cabello- No sé si…

- Sshh –fue la respuesta de él. Se incorporó un poco y luego se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Pero… No estoy segura… Creo que todavía no estoy preparada.

-Tranquila, confía en mí –siguió besándola, pero al ver que Clary seguía tensa, dijo:- No voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, pero confía en mí.

Ella asintió. Entonces notó que el sujetador dejaba de ejercer presión y que se encontraba desnuda, a excepción de sus braguitas, en brazos de Jace. Se asustó, pero decidió confiar en él y no dijo nada, sino que se dejó llevar, disfrutando de sus besos.

Jace deslizó sus labios hasta los pechos de ella y los besó, con la máxima delicadeza. Clary echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo suavemente. Jace notó que algo crecía debajo de su lengua, esas preciosas protuberancias que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando besar.

Jace se incorporó sólo un poco para poder susurrarle a Clary al oído, con una voz baja y ronca:

-Quiero disfrutar de ti, de tu hermoso cuerpo. ¿Me lo permites?

Clary estaba casi fuera de sí, no quería que Jace parara, no sabía por qué había dejado de besarla, sólo deseaba que él la tocara, que tocara todos y cada uno de los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo. Le miró y le besó en una respuesta que Jace interpretó como un sí.

En ese momento, él deslizó sus manos por su cintura, hasta sus caderas, donde se encontraron con el elástico de las braguitas, como una especie de barrera hacia un territorio que nadie más que la propia Clary había podido explorar. Clary gimió, cerrando los ojos, con una expresión que parecía decir 'Adelante, puedes hacerlo'.

Jace presionó hacia abajo con sus dedos pulgar e índice de ambas manos hasta que la ropa interior de Clary desapareció bajo las sábanas. Ahora Clary estaba completamente desnuda. Jace se incorporó totalmente, y por un momento Clary pensó que lo iban a dejar ahí, que Jace iba a parar, pero entonces él empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre el vientre de ella, haciendo que Clary se estremeciese. Le acarició de nuevo los pechos, la parte interna de sus brazos, y llevó sus manos hasta su entrepierna, donde hizo un poco de presión, obligando a Clary a abrir las piernas. Jace notó el calor que desprendía esa zona del cuerpo de Clary y su deseo se hizo todavía más evidente. Entonces empezó a tocarla, suavemente, acariciando ese punto dulce que hacía que Clary se estremeciera, gimiera y casi gritara de placer. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido, y era algo maravilloso, pero quería más. Y así se lo hizo saber a Jace, presionando la mano de él contra su punto más íntimo. El chico la miró de manera que parecía que estaba reprochándole algo, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que hubiera hecho algo malo. Aquella mirada excitó aún más a Clary, que gimió como si en ello le fuera la vida mientras Jace seguía acariciándole lentamente esa zona. Quería que él fuera más deprisa, con más violencia, pero él no lo hizo. De repente, y sin dejar de dibujar círculos sobre esa zona de piel sensible, Jace introdujo un dedo en el cuerpo de Clary.

-Oh –exclamó ella. Esto sí que era nuevo para Clary, nunca había experimentado la sensación de poseer algo dentro de su… cuerpo, y era algo estupendo.

Jace se inclinó para besarla y ella se permitió explorar con la lengua el interior de sus labios. Entonces, sin que ella se lo esperara en absoluto, Jace introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo que Clary gimiera aún más. Parecía que Jace tenía todos los movimientos perfectamente calculados, pues todo lo que hacía le resultaba maravillosamente placentero.

Clary estaba tan sumamente absorbida por todo aquello que no se había dado cuenta de que algo había crecido bajo los pantalones de Jace. Cuando lo vio, levanto su brazo y empujó hacia atrás el pecho de él. Desabrochó sus pantalones y deslizó hacia abajo sus boxer. Jace no opuso resistencia, ni siquiera se movió. Entonces Clary, sin saber cómo, llevó sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Jace y empezó a tocarle, suavemente, haciendo que aquello creciera aún más. El chico emitió un gruñido bajo, lo que Clary estaba haciendo lo volvía loco, y quiso recompensarla ejerciendo más presión con sus dedos. Ella aumentó la velocidad, como retándole a un duelo de pasión. Clary sonrió, sintiendo sus firmes y seguros dedos cada vez más veloces dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Los dedos de Clary también eran veloces, aunque algo más inseguros, pero eso no impidió que los dos, entre besos y sonrisas, gimieran como nunca, en éxtasis, consumiéndose en placer.

Cuando los corazones de ambos volvieron a la realidad, Clary se acercó más a Jace y le abrazó.

- Gracias –dijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por hacerme pasar este momento tan hermoso a tu lado. Yo nunca había… ya sabes y me alegro de que la primera vez haya sido contigo.

- Teóricamente, no has perdido aún la virginidad.

- Lo sé, pero esto es lo más lejos a donde he llegado con alguien, y siento como si no pudiera haber sido con ninguna otra persona. Te amo.

- Te amo.

Jace se acercó a ella y le dio un último beso antes de que ella cerrara los ojos suavemente y se durmiera sobre el pecho desnudo de Jace.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... fin! :) Espero que os haya gustado :D<strong>

**Review? 3**


End file.
